megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Giro Express
is a transporter company in the Mega Man ZX series, named after its owner Girouette. Although the company provides a professional delivery service, its true purpose is to cover up Girouette's ties with the Guardians.ZX Tunes Characteristics The games do not provide many details about the company, but Giro Express has a policy of delivering anything, anywhere. The workers are recognized for their uniforms consisting of white pants, golden wristbands, blue T-shirts with golden collars and matching plated shoes. Aile wears a variant with shorts instead of pants, while Girouette sports the color red instead of blue. They transport anything anywhere, regardless of whether it's legal or not. They also receive other requests that may not involve transporting. After completing a request, they receive E-crystals as payment. Girouette is assisted in the business by Vent and Aile, who can drive motorcycles reminiscent of the Ride Chasers to make the deliveries. Girouette claims that Aile is well liked by the customers, whereas Vent's lack of manners is a concern. List of members Known Transporters History Mega Man ZX It is unknown when Giro Express was founded. However, Giro uses the company as a front to carry out his mission as a Guardian to protect the survivors of Maverick raids. He has raised Vent, Aile and other orphaned children over the years, even teaching them the ropes of the delivery business. When a Guardian unit discovers Biometal Model X in an abandoned laboratory, Giro is requested to personally deliver the Biometal to commander Prairie in Area A. He chooses to bring along either Vent or Aile (depending on the player's choice), Vent/Aile are with Giro delivering a package for the Guardians when they get ambushed by Galleons. Vent/Aile is separated from Giro during the conflict with the Biometal. Model X merges with Vent/Aile to protect the Guardians and the new Blue Mega Man reunites with Girouette, who reveals himself to be in possession of Biometal Model Z. Vent and Aile continue to take requests from civilians during the course of the game. It's unknown if they continue their transporter duties after the fight with Serpent or in Mega Man ZX Advent. The two Mega Men are ambushed during another Maverick attack on Area D by Serpent, who strikes them down and steals the passwords to the Model W core from their Biometals. Girouette dies from his wounds, but he leaves Model Z for his protege to combine it with Model X, becoming the Mega Man Model ZX. With this new power, the Chosen One joins the Guardians and successfully defeats Serpent along with the Model W core. The situation of Giro Express after Girouette's passing is unknown. Other Appearances Mega Man ZX (Manga) The manga introduces another transporter named Sho. Other than that, the role of the company appears to be the same as the game. Gallery VentGiroExpress.jpg|Vent at Giro Express. AileGiroExpress.jpg|Aile at Giro Express. Notes and Trivia * When merged with their Chosen Ones, the forms of Model X and Model Z have the same vest design from the Giro Express uniforms. *Official art displays a red dog with a heart sporting the letter "R" on its collar which seems to be a reference to Rush from the classic Mega Man series. The dog does not appear in the game. References Category:Organizations Category:Mega Man ZX series